By Crona Gorgon
by Warrior Phoenix
Summary: Hi, my name is Crona. I don't know how to deal with many things, but I'll try my best, to pull through. I, was wondering, if I could be your friend. (Crona's poem from Episode 26)


_Hello,_

_My name is Crona._

_I don't know how to deal with many things,_

_But I'll try,_

_My best,_

_ To pull through._

_I was wondering,_

_If I,_

_Could I be you friend?_

_I know I am freaky,_

_With this demon,_

_Sprouting from my back._

_Did you know,_

_My blood is black?_  
_ As black as ebony stone._

_My mom,_

_She was the one,_

_Who gave me this ebony black blood._

_My mom is a witch,_

_A powerful witch,_

_A witch named Medusa._

_Her hair is short and choppy,_

_The color of the full moon._

_With the ends twisting and curling,_

_It looks like a braid._

_Medusa is a bad person,_

_Or I should say,_

_ witch._

_She uses people, threatens people, and kills them if they don't obey._

_I feel bad,_

_For the frog witch,_

_Her name is Eruka is it?_

_I know you don't like Eruka,_

_And, I still want to be your friend._

_Besides,_

_I don't know how to deal with frog witches,_

_Doesn't that mean,_

_She is nothing to me?_

_She is also nothing to Medusa,_

_My mother,_

_My evil mother._

_My mother who taught me to kill,_

_She taught me to kill rabbits,_

_An innocent rabbit,_

_Slowly munching,_

_On a patch clover,_

_In a wild field._

_My legs would tremble and shake,_

_As I held Ragnarock,_

_In my sweaty palms._

_And when I refused to murder it,_

_Medusa would lock me in a room._

_Do you think I am weak?_

_Not being able to do anything in my defense?_

_I tried to resist,_

_I really did._

_Put her Vector Plate just sent me,_

_Shooting back,_

_Into a dark room,_

_Without any light._

_I am weak aren't I?_

_As weak as a newborn kitten._

_I can't do anything,_

_Not even something as simple,_

_As killing a rabbit,_

_Munching on a patch of clover,_

_In a wild field._

_Now,_

_I know I am persisting._

_But can I please be your friend?_

_I guess,_

_You will shake your head,_

_ And reply, no._

_It's okay,_

_To say no to me._

_After all,_

_I hurt your partner,_

_Soul._

_Even if you won't be my friend,_

_Can you at least,_

_Forgive me?_

_Forgive me for all my sins,_

_That will,_

_At least make me the slightest bit happy._

_I have,_

_Never felt happiness before,_

_Did you know?_

_My family,_

_Ragnarock,_

_Even simply playing in the snow._

_Those things,_

_They never brought be happiness,_

_Never,_

_Not at all._

_But,_

_That isn't surprising._

_My family doesn't need me._

_I am useless to them,_

_Useless,_

_And pathetic._

_Ragnarock doesn't like me,_

_And,_

_He pinches my nose and steals my dinner._

_I,_

_Do not know,_

_How to deal with the bruises,_

_That form on my nose._

_Nor,_

_Do I know how to deal with,_

_Not eating dinner._

_Playing in the snow,_

_Does not bring me happiness,_

_Either._

_To be honest,_

_I have never seen snow before._

_Since the time I was little,_

_I had only heard of snow,_

_In books._

_When my mother,_

_Brought me to this place called Alaska,_

_I saw this fine white powder,_

_Blanketing the ground._

_I tapped it,_

_Lightly,_

_With my pointer finger._

_It felt cold,_

_And stung like needles,_

_A million needles, pricking my finger._

_I put my pointer finger in my mouth,'_

_To warm it up._

_That is when,_

_I noticed something,_

_About this mysterious snow._

_It looked like a beautiful white flower,_

_With six jagged petals,_

_Glittering with snow._

_I asked mother,_

_What this beautiful flower was called._

_She glared at me,_

_And then striked me with her hand,_

_Calling me,_

_An ignorant fool._

_Sometimes,_

_I wonder what it is like,_

_To live a normal life,_

_And,_

_Walk a normal path._

_My path,_

_Is full of sharp twists and turns,_

_And potholes,_

_Lots and lots of potholes,_

_Of darkness._

_Upon my path,_

_Gray clouds shroud the laughing sun,_

_As rain dances,_

_To a song,_

_Thick of melancholy._

_I've always wanted to leave my path,_

_And start a new one._

_With Maka, Soul, and the rest of you guys._

_But,_

_That is not possible._

_It is as if,_

_There is an invisible wall,_

_Blocking me from the rest of the world._

_I,_

_Know it sounds ridiculous,_

_But I feel as if you guys are trying,_

_Trying to penetrate this invisible wall of mine._

_But,_

_You will never be able to make the slightest crack in it._

_For,_

_You are friends I do not deserve._

_I do not deserve anything,_

_Not even the company of Ragnarock._

_I am sure,_

_He would be more happy,_

_With a different meister._

_Even if,_

_My mother is a witch,_

_I do not deserve her either._

_I do not deserve to by here,_

_At DWMA,_

_Learning,_

_How to collect Afreet Eggs._

_I do not deserve this life of mine,_

_This life shrouded with,_

_Misery,_

_Betrayal,_

_Regret,_

_Sadness,_

_And Pain._

_I do not deserve to live on,_

_With this meaningless life._

_I should just die._

_Tell Lord Death,_

_That if he doesn't like me,_

_He can throw me into an ocean somewhere,_

_And let me drown,_

_Or be devoured by sharks._

_Or,_

_He can chain me to the inside of the volcano,_

_As it erupts,_

_Burning me into nothingness._

_Or,_

_You can torture me,_

_All you want,_

_So I will suffer._

_Or,_

_Just make it quick,_

_Stab me with Soul, or Tsubaki,_

_Or shoot me with Liz or Patty._

_For,_

_My life is truly meaningless,_

_Yet,_

_I still want to be your friend._


End file.
